


Curiosity

by Nakashi



Series: Shyan drabbles [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Curiosity, Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention bottom Ryan, Ryan and his demon theory, Ryan has a lot of questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakashi/pseuds/Nakashi
Summary: The ghoul boys already back to their office, and Ryan had a lot of questions.Sequel Better safe than sorryTags will be added later as the story progress





	Curiosity

Ryan woke up with Shane's arms around his waist, with massive fluffy wings covered their bodies, fully protecting them from November cold weather. Shane is snoring softly, his nose pressed against Ryan's black hair, and their foot tangled together.

Now they're inside their hotel room, getting more sleep after spending a night inside that abandoned asylum. Ryan curled his body closer against Shane's, seeking warmth because of the heater inside their hotel room is somehow broken. 

"Mornin' sunshine," Shane nuzzled his nose against Ryan's hair, breathe in his scent before he lifts up his wings, so Ryan can move more freely. 

"It's already noon and I thought we agreed with pet names Shane,"

"You know you like it, Ry," Shane let out a soft chuckle before he opens his eyes, startling Ryan in the process. 

"Jesus fuck! I'm gonna have a heart attack because of this," Ryan closes his eyes for a moment to slow down his heartbeat, heard a soft 'sorry' from Shane before he opens his eyes again. Warm brown eyes staring at him, instead of soulless black eyes that Ryan remembers from last night. 

"Sorry, it's hard to control my demonic appearance after a long fight," Shane smiled sheepishly and kissed Ryan for his good morning kiss. 

"Long fight?" Ryan didn't remember much, he only remembers Shane banished only one entity. 

"Yeah, actually after I put you to sleep, multiple entities from around that asylum morphed together to take me down," Shane shrugged and stretched his wings as far as he can. 

"What?! You put me to sleep?!"

"I had to! Or you will be in more danger than you already had!" Ryan stared at Shane with puzzled face, earning a sigh from the demon. 

"When humans asleep, their soul tends to be not as bright as when they're awake, and your fear only excites them more Ry," Ryan still looks confused, so Shane had to explain how souls works and how he can see them.

"And yours count as tasty because apparently, your soul is bright, pure, innocent, and brave. Your fear only spice things up Ry," 

"What do you mean by brave? I almost shitting in my pants after hearing sounds what you claim as 'winds'," 

"But you brave enough to keep going, and comes after me,  _a literal demon,_ with those holy water gun," 

"And to be fair, I lied. It's not winds, it's an actual spirit wandering around," Ryan jaw dropped hearing what Shane said. 

"So ghosts are real?" Ryan asked with disbelief, and when Shane nodded, he throws his hand with pure happiness and excitement.

"I KNEW IT! Ghosts are real!!" If Shane knew Ryan gonna be very happy like this, he should've been revealed ghosts are real from the very beginning. 

"So if demons and ghosts real, how about vampires, werewolves, fairies? Are those real too?" 

"Hmmm... I don't know, maybe you could find out if they are real by yourself," Shane smirked when Ryan let out frustrated noises, but chose to ignore it. 

Ryan and Shane already back to their office, now Ryan is busy researching about their next haunted place while Shane reviewing their footage.

It's been a week since Ryan found out about Shane's secret, and he's already conducting an investigation about demons. 

"Hey, Shane," 

"Hm?"

"I have a question about demonic stuff," Ryan looks at Shane, who still chewing the tip of his pen while his eyes still focused on his computer screen.

"Shoot,"

"Can you like possessed or brainwash people?" Ryan asked when Shane finally put his pen down. Shane looks around, it's a good thing Ryan asked this when their office is empty because they stay late for Unsolved.

"Of course I can, it's like basic demon things," Shane shrugs, before he turns to see Ryan face. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I'm curious. You said that you 'grew' your body right?" Shane nodded and sips his warm coffee, letting his eyes closed when the sensation of warm liquid trails down to his throat. 

"So I thought you can't just leave your body right here and possess someone,"

"In the past, I usually possess a dead body, or just possess some cult lunatics. But I'm bored with possessing someone, and I found out later that demons can make their own body," 

"How? Do you use like soil and human remaining or something?" Ryan wrinkles his face in disgust, imagining Shane in his true form just mixing soil and human bones in hell.

"Well, actually yeah. Just added my blood and a couple of other stuff I prefer not to tell you,"

"Okay, I'm agreed with you on this one. I rather not know what other stuff is. Moving on, how old are you? As in like your demon age," 

"300??? I lost count of my age, to be honest. I stop counting at 250," 

"Are you kidding me?! 300 years?!" Ryan shooked about this fact. If Shane is 300 years old, wouldn't it be pedophilia?

"What? Please don't tell me you really think I'm still below 100 years," 

"No??? But I thought you're younger than that,"

Shane sighed, good thing he's actually a patient person or demon on this case. "Ryan honey, demons are immortal being, age doesn't really mean anything to us,"

"Oh. Right. Can you be killed tho? Like using an enchanted cross or something?" 

"Are you planning to kill me?" Shane looks over to Ryan, who just shrugged. 

"You really do plan to kill me!" 

"No!"

"After all these years, I do scare the shit out of you in a haunted place, but I'm still protecting you, now you wanted to kill me?" Ryan and Shane let out a loud laugh, and Ryan looks at him with those shiny eyes.

"I'm just curious Shane!" 

"Curious or you just planning on your next target Ricky Goldsworth?" Ryan can't help but laugh, hearing Shane's C C Tinsley accent with those comical faces.

"Just answer the damn questions, dude!" Ryan said between his laughter, still not over Shane's face beside him. 

"Of course I can. But most people just send me back to hell," 

"Let me guess, with exorcism?" 

"Yup," 

"So... If I really wanted to, I can exorcist you right here right now?"

"Yeah... but I don't think you would do that," 

"Why are you so confident about it?"

"Because you love me," Shane smirked when he hears Ryan laugh again before he punched Shane's shoulder.

"Gross!" Shane's smirk melts away to a soft smile and kissed Ryan on the lips to shut him up. It caught Ryan off guard, and let out a surprised yelp. Shane slipped his tongue pass Ryan's lips, drawing soft moan from his boyfriend.

"Let's go home," said Shane against Ryan's lips, before he pulled away and gathering his personal belongings. 

"Jesus Shane, are you horny or something?" Ryan wetted his lips and following Shane after he grabs his backpack, car keys, and toss it to Shane.

"Kinda?? When the last time we had sex again?" 

"I don't know, my brain always melts down after you push in your cock inside me," 

"That big huh?"

"Shut up," Ryan throws his backpack to the back of his car, while Shane goes behind the wheel, and starts the car engine. Ryan started to play his phone, while Shane focused on the road. 

"Hey, Shane,"

"Yes?"

"Show me your true form once we arrived at our apartment," Ryan looks over to Shane, still focus on the road.

"You sure about that?" Shane gives him a couple of glances, he wasn't sure if Ryan ready for his true form.

"Yeah, it's been a week since  _that_ incident. I think I'm ready for your true form,"

"Okay..." Shane sounded uncertain but still nodded anyway. 

"But I warn you, it's more horrifying than waking up seeing my black eyes," Shane's eyes turn into soulless black, before returning to a warm brown.

"Yes, I am sure,"  


End file.
